In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,013, I devised alternate forms of an open face spin casting reel and which were characterized in particular by a line pick-up member which can be positioned in the path of movement of the fishing line onto the spool, and the pick-up member can also be retracted out of the path of movement of the line in preparation for the casting operation. Although fishing reels of the type described have been commercialized, it is desirable to simplify the construction of the reel while lending additional versatility and compactness to the reel and to improve the line pick-up function.